Fire and Thunder
by StrangerLight
Summary: Annabelle Casey joins the Avengers to help with a special villain. Thor/OC
1. Chapter 1

The phone rang at the side of my bed at roughly two o'clock in the morning, the phone shaking on the bedside and the time being repeated for me over and over again. Reaching out, I grabbed at the receiver, lifting it up and placing it to the side of my head. The voice that repeats the time for me, immediately stop.

"Hello?" I ask slowly, my voice sounding groggy and full of sleep. I open my eyes, but that doesn't do me any good; being completely blind since I've been roughly a year old.

"Miss Annabelle Casey, this is Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D." I knew his voice the minute that he started speaking, and I knew that I wanted to hang up this phone immediately after I heard it. I wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say, but I assumed that since he had called; he must've really needed my help.

"I know." I said, leaning back and resting against the headboard of my bed. "What do you want?"

"I need you to help the Avengers out. You know I wouldn't come to you if I didn't feel like you would help out." Nick Furry said slowly, picking his words out as carefully as he could. He means, he wouldn't send out a blind girl unless it was absolutely necessary. Not even if the said blind girl also had some abilities that most humans didn't have; like being an elemental.

"And what's in it for me?" I say, smirking to myself as I lean forward. I can almost hear his eyes rolling when I said that.

"A giant heap of good karma." Nick said slowly, but he knew that he had me even before he said that. I would happily take any chance that made me not feel like a useless human being; and helping the Avengers was any American's dream at this point in life.

"When are you guys picking me up?" I asked, getting out of bed and feeling around for my cane. When I got my hands on it, I went to the closet to try and find something acceptable to wear.

"Right now."

After talking to the Agent that was picking me up, I was able to coordinate an outfit that didn't make me look as though I had no idea what I was doing; which I actually didn't have any idea about. I knew that I liked silks and velvets, cotton was nice too; but styling those things together weren't usually a good idea for me. I've heard that color and print apparently is how you put together the outfit; I could really care less about that.

The Agent didn't seem super interested in helping me out, but I refused to leave until I looked fairly human and normal. He helped me pick out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a light brown fake leather jacket; I really do have to love my sister for picking out clothes for me when she goes shopping. She is six years older than me, and having a new little sister was hard on her; she wished me ill will and when I went blind, she blamed herself.

I fell back asleep in the car, curling up in the back seat as I was driven from Dallas, Texas all the way up to New York City. It was an incredibly long ride, and I did make him pull over to crappy fast food places in order for me to eat. I am a woman of class, and I will have my greasy hamburgers whenever I want them. I will also have large smoothies, seven dollar coffees, and I will talk non-stop to the Agent about the failures of S.H.I.E.L.D.

When we got to Stark Tower, I left my cane in the car, getting the feeling that I could rely on my usual way of telling these things. My usual way was sending currents of warm air around me. If anyone moved within a determined range of space, I would be able to feel them. Kind of like echolocation, only with air. It allowed me to be an excellent fighter, I could feel people getting closer and strike usually before they could touch me. The cold air of their movements, if they got too close, allowed me to move quickly. This, along with heightened hearing was certainly a great thing to have around.

The elevator took its sweet time heading up to the top floor where I would be meeting the Avengers. I really hoped that the voice narrating Tony's life wasn't something that happened all the time. It's amazing what someone's ego can do to them. After so many floors and the drawling voice going on about Tony Stark's life and his contributions to the world, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Hello, Miss Casey." Nick said, stepping into my air bubble and holding out his hand to me. I reached out and shook it, instead of taking it like he had most likely expected me to. Even though he wasn't one I would call a gentle soul, he had noticed I was without any guidance and probably didn't want me to fall over something. It wouldn't be a very good impression for either one of us.

"Nice sunglasses." Tony Stark said, clearly staking his claim as the biggest douchebag in the room. I rolled my eyes from behind said sunglasses and allowed Nick to guide me to where I would be sitting. I appreciated him pulling out the chair I was sitting in. To everyone around us, it probably looked as though he was being uncharacteristically gentlemanly. But the fact is, if I was bumbling around and trying to find someplace to sit, I would probably get laughed out of this room.

Nick leaned forward so that no one near us could hear. "On your right is Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow, Dr. Banner the Hulk and Tony Stark who you know as Iron Man. On your left is Clint Barton who we call Hawkeye, Steve Rogers who is Captain America, and Thor." Then he stepped away from me so that I could fend against the sharks.

"First off, what is your name, age and zodiac sign." Tony said, grinning to himself although it was clear that no one else at the table thought he was being particularly funny. I heard Hawkeye sigh, putting his head in his hands out of embarrassment of knowing the billionaire.

"Annabelle Casey, age twenty and I am a Capricorn." I said, going along with his stupid line of questioning. This was clearly a game to him, and if he wanted to play it, then I would go along with it too.

"What's your special ability, the reason that Nick Fury would bring you into this?" Steve Rogers said from the other side. I turned my head slightly so that it was turned towards his, humming quietly under my breath. I gave myself a few seconds to decide which ability I would exhibit; I kind of wanted to catch their interest as best as I could.

Slowly, I raised my right hand out for them all to see. I could hear them shifting in their chairs, watching my hand. I took in a slow breath, concentrating on the smell and warmth of fire. Within seconds, a small burst of fire had made itself onto the very palm of my hand. I heard Hawkeye jump back a little bit, I'd probably set the fire a little bit too close to him. The fire burst into the coldness of water, and I moved my hand as it turned into a layer of ice on the table. The ice began to turn brown, into a dirty earth. A small plant grew from that and in a minute it wilted over and died off.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask, tilting my head to the side and flashing them a smile.

"So she can do a few fancy tricks… Is it that which we are looking for?" Thor demanded, sitting a distance away from me. I couldn't help but feel incredibly annoyed, because from what I've heard, all he can do is play with thunder and throw his toys around.

Standing up, I abruptly placed my hands onto the desk. The velocity of wind that I used could probably have destroyed a trailer park in the south. I could hear everyone in the room go flying at least ten feet depending on how much they weighed or not.

"Do you like my fancy tricks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and moving my head as though I was looking around at everyone. From what I heard, no one was disagreeing with me this time.

After some apologizing on my half, I soon found myself sitting in a comfortable chair with a diet coke in my hand. They were all talking about the latest villain, the one that I had been called in to deal with. I was getting bored with this act of pretending that I could see, it was getting annoying and I felt as though I was lying to these guys I was supposed to help. They'd already admitted that I was good at whatever I was doing.

"How does the place look?" Tony asked, waiting for his ego to be stroked. That was almost way too good for me to pass up.

"Excuse me." I said slowly, staring in front of me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The room went quiet and Tony shifted a little bit where he was sitting. "How.. Do you think Stark Tower looks?"

"That's fucked up." I said, leaning back and sipping some of the coke in my hand. "Asking the blind girl how your fucking tower looks!"

* * *

Author's Note.

I'm sorry if this is kind of crappy.

Yes, my main character is blind, and no she isn't a big fan of Tony, Thor, or most of the others.

Yes, I am pairing her up with Thor.

I just didn't want her to be so in love with him because he's gorgeous [You know, like us normal mortals are], it's going to be eventual.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilting my head back, I let the warm water wash over my entire body, running my fingers over my long hair. After I had come out about not being able to see, Nick had spoken to every single one of the Avengers to see if this news was affecting them at all. There didn't seem to be any serious problems. Thor and Captain America had some moral issues with it; they mainly didn't want to see my ass get kicked because I couldn't see something coming towards me. With some assurance by me, however, it was unanimous that I would be allowed to help them out.

The only person that seemed to have serious qualms about me continuing was Nick Fury. It was almost as though pretending that I wasn't blind was magically going to make me be able to see. Unfortunately, it was one of those things where it was eventually going to come to light. In my mind, it was better to be straight forward with these people, then to lie to them any further.

I reached out and turned the warm water off, wrapping a fluffy towel around my slender body. Getting out of the shower, I went into the room that Nick Fury was letting me sleep in. It was nice; queens sized bed, a desk, books that were in braille and a very nice bathroom.

After the day's events, all I really wanted to do was fall asleep and not wakeup for a while. I slid into a pair of shorts and a body hugging cami. Getting into bed, I snuggled up to a pillow and dozed off immediately.

The siren reminded me of a school bell ringing between classes mixed with a fire alarm going off in an enclosed space. My heart began racing and I jumped to a sitting position, hearing movement in the hall. There wasn't anything that I could do, and I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. I was really wishing right about then that Nick had warned me that there was a possibility of this happening; whatever this was.

The door to my room opened, and I instantly tensed up, moving back against my bed until I was sitting up against the headboard.

"Hello Annabelle, Director Fury sent me to help you through your first time. We got a call concerning the guy we called you in for. You're going to be flying out to Canada as soon as we can get you on the plane." Agent Maria Hill said, helping me stand up and calming me down fairly easy with her words. There are very few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that I genuinely like, and she is well on her way to being someone that I like.

I got up, and with some assistance I was placed into my super suit. It was about as skin tight as a piece of clothing could be, pretty much super glued to my skin. According to her; it was black so that I would be able to ninja around properly, it was weather resistant and was flame retardant. Basically, I could play around with it as much as I could, and I'd most likely not have any problems. It was also fairly thick for being so tight and was like armor, although all things have their weaknesses.

Agent Hill almost seemed to know how to handle the situation. She let me get changed by myself, waiting for me at the door. When we went to go to the plane, she spoke so that I could follow her voice, without actually holding my hand and leading me there. I appreciated that.

As we reached outside, she let me get onto the plane by myself.

I stood in the center of the plane, wondering where I could sit and trying to get over the anxiety of being in a plane at all. I breathed in deeply, letting out some of my warm air. I could sense the seats, and the bodies that were settled into them; but I couldn't quite force myself to sit down.

"Sit." Thor said slowly, reaching out and wrapping his large hand around my wrist, gently guiding me so that I was sitting down next to him. My ass hit the seat eventually and I managed to put the safety belts on myself properly without getting too mixed up.

"Thanks." I said quietly, letting out a slow breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. I realized that instead of pulling out of his grasp, I was pretty much clinging onto his entire arm. I unwrapped myself and leaned back. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Thor said with a loud laugh, patting my shoulder and then leaving me alone. I momentarily wondered if all God's were built like professional body builders. It's not like I had many Gods to go off of at the moment.

We all sat in silence, the plane taking off and bringing us to our destination. I hated every single moment of the trip, shutting my eyes and dozing off a little bit. The plane was rocked with turbulence, and there were times when I was pretty sure we were going to go flying towards the ground. Then, we did go flying to the ground; however it was landing on the icy ground of Canada.

"Time to go." Black Widow said, making her way from the front of the plane to the back, hitting a button so that the back of the plane could open up and we could get out. I wasn't aware how much noise was blocked out by the plane, but as the hatch opened, the noise was nearly deafening.

The part of Canada that we had landed in wasn't incredibly populated. I doubted if there were much over two thousand people in the entire area. But whatever bad guy I had been brought in to help exterminate, was destroying the town inch by inch. I could hear buildings falling apart, collapsing under the stress of whatever the man's powers were.

Tilting my head to the side, I stood up as I heard the people of the town screaming in pain and fear. I stepped outside of the plane, listening as everything happened around me; I had to get a full grasp of everything that was going on.

Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye all ran off around me; heading towards the city in an attempt to stop the man from continuing and killing these people. I stepped forward, the air around me surrounding and signaling those that came near me.

I heard screams nearby, the sound of rubble slowly beginning to come down towards the earth. From the sound of the screams, they were directly under the pieces of the building beginning to fall down. I twisted myself, throwing a hard kick into the air. There was no telling where it would be going, but the rubble would not be falling down onto the people anymore.

"If I hadn't seen you earlier, I wouldn't be able to tell that you were blind, because that was excellent aim." Black Widow said from behind me, pulling bullets out and reloading her gun.

"Why, what'd I do?" I asked, continuing to move the rubble away from the ground and hopefully someplace that would be safer for it. I could hear people running past us, trying to get to the plane. The doors were opened, and we couldn't possibly bring all of them with us, but it was probably the safest place in the entire area.

"You hit the bad guy with all that shit." Hawkeye said him and Black Widow taking off towards the center of the trouble. I did feel a sense of pride over learning that, even though it was completely not on purpose.

The people were relatively safe, watching as their town was demolished before them. My own designated job was momentarily over; there was nothing more I could do for their city. I stood in front of the plane, staying alert in case the man that was doing all this decided to come my way. From all that I could hear, it seemed as though things weren't going nearly as well as they could have. Thor and the Hulk spent half the time being thrown into the remains of the building and the other half fighting each other. Iron Man's energy had been drained by the man. Captain America was running out of ammo, and it didn't seem to have any effect on him; same for Black Widow and Hawkeye.

Whoever this man was, he was much more than we had expected. I was left standing there, wondering who this man was and why I had been dragged into it.

"Look out! He's coming right for you!" The woman screamed. I was about to turn around and let her know that looking out wasn't exactly in my cards, but the second part of the sentence took place before I could even say anything. I felt the hand on my throat, lifting me off of the ground. I wasn't just a few inches above the ground; it appeared that the man was carrying me up at least sixty feet off of the ground.

"Hello Annabelle." He said his voice strong, clear and familiar. I have a large collection of voices that I remember. For those that can see, it's natural face recognition. But since I can't see, it's the tone of a voice and the way that the person used it. Every voice is completely unique to its owner. I knew this voice, somewhere deep inside; but I couldn't remember where I had heard it, or when. "Don't remember me?"

"I've never met you." I said, coughing quietly as I tried to pull him off of me. I didn't care if I dropped sixty feet, this guy was more dangerous than this fall; I could feel it in the base of my bones.

"Yes you have…" He said slowly, I could feel him pulling me closer. I could practically feel his nose pressing against mine. "You've known me for nineteen years. On and off, of course."

His hand moved, pressing over my eyes for a few seconds. When he pulled his hands away, I opened my eyes and was met with a terrifying sight. Yes, I said and yes, I mean; sight. I was seeing for the first time that I could ever remember, and it was horrifying.

There were bodies scattered all around the ground below where we were, fires were raging all around, and I could see the Avengers standing below me; unsure of what to do next. The sight was gone in a second, his hand moving away from the side of my face slowly. I was breathing heavily, panicking at what I had just seen, unsure of what this all meant.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice coming out high pitched and filled with fear.

"You may call me Cale." He said, and once the name hit my ears; I knew who he was. The realization wasn't just a sudden burst inside of me; but it was also a burst of the fear that had been holding inside of me. As this went on, I had continued to feel my skin getting warmer and warmer, it happens on rare occasions.

But it results in every piece of my body exploding into fire, twenty feet around me and thankfully we were in the air. I could hear Cale letting out a scream of pain, his body getting hit with the intense fires of my fear. He let me go and I went hurtling towards the ground, holding my palms out and a rush of wind slowed me down, letting me float down to safety.

When I hit the ground, I couldn't stand, just falling onto the ground and letting out a sigh. Physically, I was perfectly unharmed. But I was exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked quickly, bending down and helping me stand.

"I don't mean to be the fainting damsel in distress; but I'm tired and I really don't think I want to be awake much longer." I grumbled quietly, and quickly allowed myself to faint.

* * *

The plot thickens!

Who is Cale?

How did he make Annabelle see?

How quickly is Annabelle and Thor gonna get it? I don't know, but not next chapter! ~.~

I don't allow my characters to be pansies, gurl got strength.


	3. Chapter 3

The minute that we had landed back onto the hellicarrier, I had been brought into the hospital section of the flying aircraft for evaluation. During that time, I was still contently knocked out, and all questions about what had happened had to wait for then. Now that part, I was very awake for. So I continued to pretend to be asleep; not in the mood to answer any questions for a little while. I was still trying to understand exactly what had happened.

Shifting a little bit in the large bed that they had put in, I listened as the door opened and someone walked inside. Thankfully, I had shifted away from the door, so they probably hadn't seen my eyes open for a second.

"I know you're awake, Annabelle." Dr. Banner said slowly, sitting down on the seat that was next to my bed. I let out a sigh and rolled over so that I was on my back; my eyes open and staring blankly up at the ceiling. The first time that I had opened my eyes, I was disappointed to find that the eyesight really wasn't something that he was gifting to me for good. Then I realized I was ridiculous for thinking something like that. "Oh, you really are awake."

I couldn't help but laugh, shutting my eyes. The laughter was short though, and I was back to half frowning at the ceiling.

"I was watching you while you were in the air with the guy, and he seemed to know you; incredibly well. I'm pretty sure that… You were seeing. Well, at least that's what it looked like to everyone." Dr. Banner said slowly, he was clearly the type of man that thought things out and said it so that the person listening would definitely understand the meaning. I let out a quiet sigh, not sure if I wanted to start talking quite yet.

Chewing on my lower lip, I figured that now was better than letter. Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my neck with some anxiety, and then I began to talk.

Up until yesterday, I had always thought Cale was just a really nice figment of my imagination. As a lonely kid growing up, it really wouldn't be a surprise if I made up someone to talk to when I was feeling particularly down. Cale was kind of that guy, although looking back at him now I'm not entirely sure I would create someone quite like that.

The first time that he showed up was on my fifth birthday, when everyone had apparently lost their invites to my party. He showed up, and we talked a little while in my back yard. He told me that I was special compared to the other kids, that I was going to end up being better than them in the end. This was two years before I started to show any signs of elemental abilities, so at the time it was just what a kid like me needed.

I'm not sure how many times he showed up after that, but he stopped showing up when I turned sixteen years old; but since I was sixteen years old I was fairly sure that I had finally grown out of my imaginary friend. But his voice, the way he made me see, and just the overall way he acted; I knew that he had been real the entire time. Which was definitely not helping me remain calm, because that means the imaginary friend I had was not only a real person, but they also seem to have no qualms with killing people.

Dr. Banner listened through the entire thing, nodding his head at the appropriate times. He stood up and paced back and forth for a short amount of time. My story had clearly disturbed him on some level; it was probably the idea that a murderer had been spending time with a child for so long. He stopped pacing and spoke, "Did he say anything to you, like what his plans were for himself?"

"No…" I paused, sighing as I leaned back against the fluffy pillows behind me. "But he said he'd known me for nineteen years, and the last time I talked to him other than yesterday… Was when I was sixteen, does that mean he's been stalking me?"

"Probably." Bruce said, clearly not the type of guy to nicely sugar coat something. Even if the person he was talking to was freaking out a little bit. "I'm going to go relay the news to everyone else, we'll try and figure this out; get some rest."

I sighed quietly, listening as Bruce made his way out of the room and down the hallway. I could only imagine what they would be saying.

Bruce made his way down the hallway, thinking over the conversation that he had just had with Annabelle. He believed her, but he wasn't entirely sure if the other Avengers would; especially Clint and Natasha. Sighing, Bruce opened the door and walked inside, looking at the faces that had patiently been waiting for him to return. Slowly, he relayed the information that he had learned from her.

Everyone sat there, taking in the information.

"So… Basically this guy has been stalking her since she was a baby." Natasha said, looking a little pale as this realization came to all of them.

"How do we know she isn't going to go on his side?" Steve asked, looking a little nervous. He didn't like this at all, but he had to be realistic about it.

"Well, she did kind of blow him up while they were up there." Clint reminded everyone, which Steve did recognize as something that was very true.

"He did make her see, that's a pretty damn good reason to go over to his side." Tony pointed out.

"That is true." Thor said, agreeing with Tony for about the first time since they had known each other.

Outside of their meeting place, I could hear them talking loudly; because apparently if you're going to question someone's integrity and thoughts, you must do it as loudly as possible and make sure that they can hear every single word. I started to honestly get insulted around the time that my alliance was going to change so quickly. I ran my fingers through my hair and pretty much kicked the door open; getting ready to speak my mind.

"One, this man lied to me for most of my life and he also tried to kill an entire town filled with innocent people. Two, I have been blind for nineteen years, suddenly being able to see would not be a good idea; I would have to change my entire life in order to learn to read and to understand everything that I'm seeing." I said, trying to sound as calm as I could, even though I wasn't exactly feeling all that relaxed at the moment. The room was silent around me, all of them weighing what I had said in their heads.

"Works for me." Tony said, getting out of his seat and coming over to my shoulder, resting a hand on it and turning towards the group. "She's staying with us. We are going to resist from pissing her off because apparently she blows up."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The gym was absolutely silent when I walked in, just as I had planned for it to be. The last thing I wanted was for any of the Avengers to come in and see how absolutely out of shape I was. I knew that I couldn't lift over thirty pounds and I haven't always been the best runner. Basically, the only class I ever failed in high school was gym, because I hate it. But I figure that since apparently having some muscle mass and the ability to run can help in battle; I might as well get a little bit in shape before the next mission.

Cale had all but dropped off the map. If the man didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be found. Nick Fury had put scans up from any security camera in the world, and Cale hadn't shown up on a single one of them in a week. So either he was a hoarder and already had everything or he was just really good at what he was doing.

My guess was that he was just really good at this.

I couldn't have been more ecstatic that no one was going to be around to see me bumble around to find what I'm doing. Feeling along the walls, I reached out and touched each of the equipment that I walked past. I figured that the easiest thing for me to do was probably the treadmill. It's basically just running, there's nothing particularly difficult about that.

After about ten minutes, I found the treadmills, getting onto the machine and letting out a sigh. If I died, I was leaving everything to my mother whose life motto was that going to gym was not the best thing for anyone. She was a much more nature person; but let's face it. I can't exactly walk around the forest and expect to get back to the beginning in one piece.

I felt along the buttons, letting out a sigh; this machine was definitely not blind friendly. There was a single rise on the panel, and I pressed that, the machine slowly starting to move so that I could begin to walk. Pressing a few of the buttons, I was able to figure out where the speed and incline buttons were.

Starting out slow, I began to feel more confident and started inclining and speeding up after about thirty minutes. As I ran, I listened to the music of the eighties, shutting my eyes and continuing to run. However, I had not been running much more than an hour when I started to feel a cramp starting in my side.

I ran my hand over my side and let out a huff, reaching out to slow it down. But with my hand off of the treadmill, I accidentally caused it to go higher, nearly falling off of it as I tried to keep up. I tried to find the stop button or the slowing down button but I was kind of freaking out a little bit. My side hurt, and I was running as fast as I possibly could.

A large arm wrapped around my waist, the sound of the treadmill slowing down was a relaxing sound. I was lifted up from the treadmill; my heart beating quickly and still filled with the fear that I was about to fall or something like that.

"Are you alright, Lady Annabelle?" Thor asked me, his voice close to my ear and speaking with clear amusement in his voice. If I had known him better, I probably would have hit him or something along those line; but I didn't, so his arm continued to be not bruised.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." I said, putting a hand on my chest so that I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My voice sounded weak, tired and a little freaked out. I think that I pretty much I deserved to be a little unhappy.

"I believe we should get sustenance inside of you after your work out." Thor said, catching the weakness in my voice; which was more of a weakness for nearly dying than actually being hungry.

"How do you even know how to cook food like this?" I asked, my cheeks stuffed with pancakes with pieces of chocolate poptarts sprinkled on top. I wasn't entirely sure why there were poptarts on top, but once I tasted it I wasn't going to question it. It was probably the best late night snack that I had ever had.

"I made friends the first time I came to Midgard and learned their ways to cook." Thor said from my right, his mouth also filled with food. It appeared that we were connecting on a food basis, which was really the first connection with any of the Avengers.

"Have you seen them since you've come back?" I asked, shoveling more food into my mouth. There was some silence from the seat next to me, and I was about to tell him to forget that I asked him.

"No. Lady Jane is not happy with me from not seeing her the time I returned here." Thor said slowly, letting out a soft sigh as he shifted the fork along the plate.

"That's stupid… You had more important things to do when you were here." I said, swallowing some of the food. I instantly regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, that was really rude."

He laughed and clapped a hand on my back, making me jump a little bit; because I didn't expect that. "Thank you, Lady Annabelle, I am glad that a female feels that way on this planet."

I laughed and we finished the food in a comfortable silence. When I had finished, we made our way towards the area where the beds were. I used the air around me to maneuver my way, the two of us talking about average human things; all of these things seem to fascinate him.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you this night, Lady Annabelle." He said, as we stood in front of my bedroom before we went to our private rooms to sleep. He reached out and took my hand, making me squeak as I felt lips press against the back of my hand. His beard gave my hand a pleasant whiskery sensation.

"Uh… Yeah." I say, trying not to giggle like a five year old girl. It was true that this kind of man didn't really exist in this world today. Not that I'd know, being blind hasn't exactly raked in a lot of male suitors for me. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that, the two of us went to our separate rooms to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's time to wake up, sweet Annabelle. Open your eyes."

Groaning, my mind slowly came from the unconsciousness of my dream world. I shifted a little bit, immediately realizing that I was definitely not on a bed. From what I could feel, there was grass prickling against the bare skin of my legs, arms and the back of my neck. The voice was, however, one that I certainly recognized.

"What do you want, Cale?" I asked quietly, letting out a soft sigh. I opened my eyes and flinched as a bright light was right in front of my eyes. Once again, Cale had managed to make me be able to see and once again, the first thing I saw was something that was painful. Only this time it was more literal and not as emotionally painful. I put a hand over my eyes and let out a sigh, my head pounding from the brightness.

"I would just like to have a conversation. You should get your eyes used to the light." Cale chuckled as I sat up on the ground. I slowly forced my eyes open, wincing a bit as the light hit my eyes, now that I could actually see it actually mattered. Sunglasses were usually my best friend, but I didn't seem to have any near me. None of the things around me made any visual sense, I wasn't sure if it was pretty or not. But using the senses that I had my entire life, I was able to tell that we were in a clearing in the woods; that there weren't any cities nearby, and we also probably were miles away from where the hellicarrier was.

"Fine." I said, not sounding happy about having to talk to him about anything. I felt particularly vulnerable being able to see and being in an unfamiliar place so suddenly. The only thing I wanted to do was kick his ass and make him go away for good, but I felt uncomfortable doing anything like that at the moment.

"Have you ever wondered what you looked like?" He asked his voice smooth as butter as he spoke. This was a stupid question, because of course I wanted to know what I looked like. That was one of my big mysteries, because whenever people tried to explain what I looked like, they faltered. This had clearly never given me much hope for my physical appearance.

With a wave of his hand, he held something large and round appeared in his hands. I was pretty sure what I was looking at, was a face. But all descriptions of it completely escaped me. Was I attractive? Was this a normal face? Was a hideously ugly?

Cale let out a sigh and brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Do you want me to describe it to you?" He asked, which I thought was particularly nice. I nodded, and he explained it the best that anyone had ever explained how I looked.

My hair is pure, virgin white; which apparently isn't a common color in the human race. But, it had been that shade of white since the first time that he had met me. It wasn't any type of yellow, it was just downright white. Because I didn't like people touching my hair in general, no matter what it may look like; it was all the way down to my mid back. It wasn't curly; but it was thick and it had slight waves in my hair.

My skin is naturally about a medium tan, and I have freckles across the bridge of my nose and on the highlights of my cheeks which are about two shades darker. Basically that winds down to my freckles being really obvious and only amplified by whenever I have a tan. Growing up, I frequently had tans so I looked like the most adorable, the creepiest, and the happiest child that he had ever seen.

My eyes are usually a hazy light blue, but whenever I had any sight; they brightened up and showed life and energy inside. With my naturally thick dark eyelashes, it made them pop. Despite my belief that I was probably unhealthy looking; he assured me that I was someone that was rather on the slender side. Metabolism had always been on my side.

He assured me that he was one of the most attractive women he had ever seen in his life. It was flattering, but it wasn't exactly something that I wanted to get into with him. This was the kind of thing I wanted with someone that I actually enjoyed talking too. I knew that he had been my friend for a majority of my childhood.

"Now that this lovely little chat is over, can I go now?" I asked, looking over at him and giving him a frown. I was ready to go, and I didn't want to be around him anymore. Pushing myself up, I looked around the clearing that we were in. Trees, grass, and flowers; at least I now knew what all those things looked like. I could die happy and be content for the rest of my life.

"Of course." He said, a smile coming onto his face; the look only made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. With that, I was flying through the sky, a sickness coming over me at what I thought was happening. I let out a scream, my back crackling with pain as I went through a window on the hellicarrier; instantly blacking out.

"Lady Annabelle, are you alright?" Thor said from nearby, the feeling of his warm hand pushing back some of my hair. I began to rise up against from unconsciousness once again. Letting out a sigh, I prayed that my entire experience was just a nightmare, and that I hadn't just gone crashing into a window. But the pain in my back and the feeling of an IV in my arm; I knew that it was unfortunately real.

"I think so…" I whispered, my tongue felt thick as I opened my eyes. The bright side of this was that whatever kind of spell he had put over me had been knocked out of my head once I hit the window. I was once again blind, and I couldn't be more ecstatic about it. Apparently, he needed to find something stronger in order to make me see. "Thank God."

"You are welcome." Thor said with a light chuckle. He seemed to relax quite a bit now that he realized I wasn't dead or permanently injured. "We were all concerned that you were not in your room. Then you nearly caused Dr. Banner to be the Hulk."

"Making me feel guilty is not nice." I said, letting out a quiet huff as I waved a hand around a little bit. I wasn't sure why I was doing that. That's when I realized that I probably had pain medication in me, which explained why I was feeling particularly loopy at the moment. "It is not my fault."

"What happened?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I could feel my heart starting to hammer as two things happened. One, I remembered what had happened earlier that day. Two, his hand was touching mine. He seemed genuinely concerned for me, which was refreshingly nice.

"I kind of just woke up in a field with Cale. He was making me see again, and he pretty much just told me what I looked like. Altogether, I think it was a rather bizarre way to spend time with someone." I said, and quickly stopped myself before I continued to talk. He raised my hand and pressed his lips to the back, I'm not entirely sure why this time.

"You should rest, Lady Annabelle, you were badly injured going through the glass. The doctors have assured me that you will sustain no physical harm from it." He said, and I heard him exit the room. I had a lot of questions on why he even cared.

But at the moment, all I wanted to do was sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Four entire months had passed since the last time that Cale had made an appearance, either in a small town or kidnapping me for a quick little talk. There was only one thing that we could really do, which was going on standby until he decided to show his face once again. So Thor was allowed to visit his home for a little while, Natasha and Clint were able to go on different missions, and the others were able to return home for short periods of time. But I was kept at the helicarrier, because Cale clearly had his eyes on me.

During the first month, I managed to get completely healed from going flying through the window. When I had woken up and talked to Thor, it had been roughly three hours after I had been in the emergency Room. They had to remove glass and make sure that everything was functioning alright where I had landed. I spent that month listening to soap operas, listening to gossip and coming up with a plan to work out and stop being a pansy.

The minute that I was cleared, with some help from Natasha, I was able to start learning how to actually fight. While she couldn't help me with my elemental abilities, she was able to teach me how to do some physical fighting. It was exhausting work, but it was also rather empowering.

After the three months of spending hours in the gym, practicing on robots and strengthening my own abilities; I finally felt like an actual Avenger. Maybe, I wouldn't be passing out and feeling like the only one that couldn't handle something.

Standing in the center of the room, I used the air around me in order to feel the robots before they were activated. I could hear Stark barking orders to Jarvis to turn on the robots. At the moment, they were basically just crash villains, a training mechanism for the Avengers. They had different levels, and I was currently on a nine, which was pretty damn high.

The siren went off about twelve feet above me, and I quickly snapped into action. I quickly made two balls of fire appear in the palms of my hands. I could hear the robots coming closer, ducking backwards as a robot's hand went flying where my face had been seconds before. I snapped upwards once again, and sent the fire into the chest of the robot, exploding one of the six that had been placed in the room with me. Tony hadn't told me, I had been forced to figure that out for myself.

Twisting around, I through another fireball at the chest of the robot attempting to sneak up behind me. It exploded and I ducked my head down quickly, covering my ears so that they wouldn't get damaged with the sound.

Two down and only four more to go.

I forced my elbow into the general direction of the face of the robot, its head snapping back and falling into another robot. From my palm, I sent a spray of water over the two of them. Turning myself, I kicked another Robot in the stomach to send it back a couple feet. Tony's robots were fairly tough, so a little bit of water wasn't going to slow them down or stop them from their rampage.

Turning back to the two that were covered in water, I used my mouth to blow a freezing cold air onto them. I could hear the noise of the ice cracking as it sunk down into the nooks of the machine. Going over to them, I smashed a foot down, breaking the both of them as best as I could.

Four down and two more to go.

I felt the sharp hit of a robotic hand hitting my back, making me turn around and ram my foot into its face. Imagine my shock when I heard its neck crack, and its head land a few feet away from where the body had crumpled down. A bit of confidence filled I up and I waited for confidence filled me up and I waited for the final robot to make its move towards me.

Suddenly, my hand was pulled back behind my arm and the robot held it against my skin. I let out an annoyed noise, forcing myself to flip so that I was the one standing behind it. Pressing my hand to its back, I let out a burst of fire, wind and electricity into its back. It let out an electric noise, falling forward.

"That's a wrap." Tony said, sounding rather pleased with the progress that I had made over the last couple months. I let out a sigh and made my way out of the arena that we had been using for the robotic fights.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and let out a sigh. My muscles were pleasantly sore, and I could feel a bruise forming on my hack where one of the robots had hit me. My confidence was up quite a bit, and I was ready for whatever was thrown at us next. I was completely prepared for Cale to show up, and I was going to make sure that he wasn't going to screw with my eyesight any longer.

Whenever I thought about him, I felt a moment of sickness come over me. This man had been around me since I was a child, and at any time he could have given me the ability to see. He could have changed my entire life, but instead he decided that he would use me at a later date. Something I hadn't mentioned to Banner, mainly because it probably wouldn't have sounded right to anyone was that Cale had done some things when I was younger.

He tried to convince me to kill my parents, and he had taught me how to control my powers and when were good times to use them. He had told me through my childhood that I was his and that there was nothing I could do to lose him. I know that he wasn't always child appropriate when he was around me, and that only fueled my dislike for him appearing in my life and screwing with me once again.

But I figure that if he's dead or if he's in some form of jail; either one seems like a good idea to me.

Standing in front of the sink, I combed out my hair as best as I could, and then put it up in a towel. Letting out a sigh, I opened the door to the bedroom and made my way into the room. The second that I came inside, I dropped my towel, trying to find some clothes that I could wear.

Deciding on a pair of boy short undies and a push up bra, I searched for some clothes to wear. I got shorts that were tight to my skin and two camisoles to wear, I was about to go to the kitchen and have something to eat.

But then the door opened and loud footsteps entered my room.

"Hello Lady Annabelle." Thor said, sounding rather happy and bouncy at the moment. He'd spent a lot of time in Asgard, trying to find a different way to track the man down without using the security systems; because clearly that was not working out well enough for anyone.

"Hey." I said with a smile, feeling him move closer to me. While we weren't able to talk all that much over the past few months. Like I said, he had been busy in Asgard and I had been busy trying to make myself into an actual threat to future villains. "Do you want to go get dinner with me? I think Tony said something about… Shawarma?"

"Yes." Thor said immediately, making me raise my eyebrow at that. I had absolutely no idea what this was, but apparently it was a running joke with the rest of the Avengers. It was something that they clearly liked, however. I was never really a particularly picky person, and I usually liked food most of the time. Besides, the name sounded different and strangely delicious.

"Awesome." I said with a quiet laugh, and let him lead the way out of my room. Brushing my hair behind my ears, I smiled a little bit to myself. "So, what exactly is shawarma?" I asked, sounding rather curious and smiling a bit. "And how was Asgard?"

"Shawarma is a food from the heavens. It is a wrap that is stuffed with different kinds of meat. We ate it after we had arrested Loki and destroyed the army in the City of New York." Thor explained. That actually made sense, considering that it was some time before I came into this whole equation. "My father was not able to see Cale anywhere on Midgard." He said, sounding confused about this.

"I'm starting to think that maybe he isn't even of this world, or spending any time on this earth." I said, and nearly walked right into Thor as he suddenly stopped walking. He shifted a bit, as though he was realizing something. "What?"

"I cannot believe that I didn't consider that." Thor said slowly, the two of us silent for a moment. I had been joking about Cale being from a different planet; but now that I thought about it, it wasn't that crazy of an idea. We stood there in the hallway, both of us kind of thinking it over. I could practically feel his curiosity over what we were dealing with, while I focused on what I had grown up with.

"We can bring it up at dinner." I said slowly, reaching out and pushing him gently so that he would continue towards the kitchen. The robot workout had left me starving and that's really the only thing I wanted to do at the moment.

"Alright." Thor chuckled, letting me push him forward and he went back to leading the way to the dining room. I could hear Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Tony talking as the smell of food quickly reached me. I couldn't help but lick my lower lip as I entered the room. Thor greeted them for the both of us, mainly because he's incredibly loud; " Hello my friends!"

Thor helped me to a seat next to him and we sat down. Other than Thor loudly eating next to me, we were all basically silent as we devoured the food. Shawarma was absolutely delicious and I kind of wanted one more; but they had only ordered enough to fill up 4 humans and two people that ate more than was generally physically possible. Aka, about eighteen shawarmas and most of it was for Steve and Thor.

However, despite their massive amount of food, we all finished eating around the same time. It was clear then, that it was not just a nice dinner between all of us. Apparently we were going to be taking a serious moment for this, actually doing some work. So I sunk down in my chair and waited for them all to go to heads about what we were going to do, or not do for that matter

"Annabelle believes that Cale might be from a different planet." Thor announced, and everyone around us shifted a bit in interest. It wouldn't be the first time that they dealt with someone from a different planet. Probably wouldn't be the last.

I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt incredibly snarky towards Thor telling them that it was my idea.

"Okay, technically, you were the one that decided to take me seriously on the alien thing." I said, clarifying that for absolutely no reason other than to distance myself from it. "Because according to everyone, it takes a lot of magic to go from one planet to another and if he is doing this, he does it a lot, so he would have to have a lot of magic."

Thor was silent for a moment and then said a bunch of things that I wasn't entirely sure the meaning to. It just kind of blew up after that, the two of us arguing about Cale being from another planet. I'm mainly keeping it out of this, because it's incredibly embarrassing to even think about. We sat there for a good twenty minutes just arguing about something that neither of us was entirely sure about.

"Guys!" Tony called out, interrupting our next throw of insults, the two of us sitting up and staying fairly close to each other. "I understand your sexual tension is killing you; but you both make some fucking sense, so shut up."

So that's what we did, for the rest of the meeting me and Thor basically shut up and sat together. Ultimately, everyone had decided it didn't really matter at the moment if he was from a different planet or not, they needed to get him and stop him from whatever the hell was going on in his head.

After the meeting was adjourned, I made my way out of the room behind everyone else. I made my way towards my bedroom, letting out a soft sigh. I wasn't even entirely sure why I had decided to get in a fight with Thor. My permanent fear of looking like an idiot was attacking me once again. I walked down the hallway, my fingers gently running along the wall as I headed towards my room, just kind of wanting to go to bed.

"Lady Annabelle." Thor said, kind of appearing out of nowhere from a room; which I assumed was most likely where he slept and where his room was. I sighed quietly, resting my hip against the wall.

I felt him move closer to me, so that we were practically touching. Now that he was so incredibly close, I started to realize how tall he was compared to me. I bit down on my lower lip as he moved closer to me; feeling his hand gently touching my cheek. This was probably the closest that I had ever been in my entire life, and my brain was buzzing.

I don't think my heart had ever beaten so fast in my entire life. He was so incredibly close that I thought I was going to pass out. I don't even know what he was doing to me.

"I apologize for instigating the fight." Thor said slowly, brushing his thumb along my cheek slowly. He was really good at making people forgive him instantly. It made me wonder how many times he had asked a female to forgive him in this type of way. But dammit, it certainly worked on me.

"Fine, I forgive you. I'm also very sorry for fighting with you." I sighed, putting a hand on my hip as I moved my head away from his hand. I could almost feel his entire body language change to something much happier.

"Thank you, Lady Annabelle." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. If his hand kisses made my stomach feel funny, on top of my head made me make me giggle. "Shall I walk you the rest of the way to your bedroom?"

I thought about it for a second, chewing on my lower lip. I nodded quickly and let him hold my hand and lead the way towards my bedroom. My mind went back towards what Tony had said; maybe there was a little bit of sexual tension going on. Or maybe I was just listening to a billionaire that said things like that all of the time.

As we reached my room, I let out a quiet sigh and put my hand on the doorknob. He reached out and pulled my face towards him; placing another kiss on his forehead and I felt him linger there for a few seconds. My breath hitched and my brain completely blanked on what to do or anything really.

"We shall speak tomorrow, Lady Annabelle." He said slowly, whispering softly against the top of my head. With that, he left me there, and I went into my bedroom.


End file.
